


Gorgeous

by thechosenprincess



Series: Naruto Inspired by Songs [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechosenprincess/pseuds/thechosenprincess
Summary: Tenten was unconsciously in love for Hyuuga Neji for some time and her feelings towards the man rose up when she discovers Neji had a marriage interview. Little she knows that Neji had something for her, too.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Tenten, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Series: Naruto Inspired by Songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895878
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic post! Firstly I want to apologize if this is trash, I will continue to improve myself by writing more. Apologies for the wrong grammar (if any) as English is not my mother tongue. Secondly, I love the Naruto series and I decided to make a fanfic for it. Also I would like to share my contribution to the fandom. 
> 
> This is based on Taylor Swift's song, Gorgeous. The story behind the song is so adorable and I think it suits to Neji and Tenten. 
> 
> So here it is. Thank you!

It’s been a long, tiring afternoon for Tenten, as she slumped in the grass in the training grounds with her teammates and sensei. Finally, their training is over. After they submitted their mission reports earlier morning, her teacher Might Guy decided to have training after, and as usual, her energetic friend, Rock Lee agreed with him and for the first time in forever, Hyuga Neji as well, so she had no choice but to join them. Usually, Neji will back-up with him to take a break after submitting mission reports and will eat at Ichiraku or Yakiniku Q. After the war, Neji became more relaxed, warm, and carefree not just with them, as Team 3, but with the whole gang.

It’s not that she’s complaining with Neji being more relaxed, it’s just she’s not used to it. She almost lost her best friend, one ally on friendly banters with Guy sensei and Lee. Her love of her life. It only makes sense. She guessed that he just want to live his life to the fullest, what is like to be free, as Naruto would always said to him.

She doesn’t know why, how, or when did she got attracted to Neji. She remembers she got a massive crush on Uchiha Sasuke during their days in the academy and Neji always teases her to Sasuke but suddenly, her feelings to Sasuke diverted to Neji. 

“Hey Tenten,” Neji sat beside her. “That attack with Lee was good. You guys caught me off guard earlier.” He offered her with a drink. “Want some?”

She just looked at him. Don’t look at me, you’re too pretty. She thought. She took the water jug at Neji’s hands. “Thanks.” She said.

“Hey Tenten, Neji!” their other teammate, Lee, joined them in the grounds after discussing the other matters to their sensei. “You have plans for tonight? Naruto invited us to have dinner in Yakiniku Q later.”

“Of course!” Tenten exclaimed. “I have been wanting that since we returned to the village yesterday! I still don’t know why we’re training since morning.” And she turned to Neji. “You’re supposed to back me up when I say earlier that we take a break before we go training again!” she pouted at him.

Neji laughed silently. “Sorry about that. I just need to get something out of my head.”

“And you trained with us is an excuse?” Tenten jokingly snarled.

“So, Neji, you have plans for tonight?” Lee asked.

“I think I have to catch up with you. I have an appointment tonight.” Neji answered.

“Oh yes, I almost forgot, you have that meeting with the one Hinata’s father had set up with you?” Lee said. Neji widened his eyes to Lee. Lee held his mouth. He forgot that Tenten doesn’t know anything about this.”

“A what now?” Tenten furrowed her brows. She heard what Lee said but this is the first time she heard about this. A marriage interview? She thought. Her chest is slowly stiffened.

“Ah, yes. Lord Hiashi set me up with a lady from our clan few months ago. Even though I’m from the side branch family, I’m still related to the main branch, because I’m still my father’s son, Lord Hiashi’s nephew.” Neji answered with a little coldness in his tone.

“So I’m the last one to know about this? I’m also your friend, Neji! Unbelievable!” she said dramatically. There’s a pang of pain in her chest as of that moment but she can’t cry in front of Lee. Not in front of Neji. Not now tears, not now. She thought.

“It’s not a big deal Tenten.” Neji said. 

“But it is! You know that I’m going to support you all the way!” she said. No, I lied. I’m not going to support this. She thought. “Besides, I’m the only close girl friend that can talk about opinions on girls. Because admit it Neji, you can’t talk about Hinata nor Hanabi about girls.” She smirked.

“You’re not mad?” asked Lee.

“Shocked, I’m not mad.” She answered. No. I’m very furious right now. I want to personally kill you, Hyuga Neji for not telling me that you have a marriage interview. And I’m mad at myself because you’re not mine anymore. She put her arms into Neji and Lee. “Swear to me that from now on, no more secrets. Okay?”

“Okay, okay.” Lee said.

“Thank you for understanding, Tenten.” Neji said. She wants to slap him right now. But she can’t be mad at someone that she can’t be hers at the first place. Well, that’s expected of Neji, he tends to attract lots of girls in the village, aside Sasuke. He’s smart, responsible, skilled shinobi. She guessed that no woman would not like him. She, herself has already falling in love with Neji.

“Okay, so I have to go home to wash this dirt and sweat before we go to dinner with the gang. So see you later.” She stood up in the grounds and got her backpack on her shoulders. “Neji! After that date, you better catch-up with us!” she turned on Neji.

“See you later, Tenten!” Lee waved at her while Neji smiled. She waved her hands and started walking. Little that the boys know that Tenten’s tears stared to fall.

\--

Tenten had lots on her mind while walking from home. She doesn’t know what to do to her feelings. She’s thinking about staying away to Neji outside missions so that she can forget him. She’s thinking about dating someone in order to forget Neji, since no one knows about her feelings. She has to cry, because she can’t show it to their friends her one sided love to the man earlier at their dinner.

“Stupid Neji, stupid me, stupid feelings.” She muttered while walking.

“Going home?” a voice asked.

She wiped her tears swiftly, “Wait who’s there?”

The hooded guy with glasses suddenly appeared. “It’s me.”

She sighed. “Oh, it’s you, Shino.” Outside Team 3, and with the girls, Aburame Shino has been her closest guy friend in Konoha. She feels that he’s the person who can listen to your rants and never complained, and he even give you unsolicited advice. She can’t talk about her secrets to the other guys because: Naruto and Kiba will spread this to the whole group, Shikamaru and Sasuke will think that it’s bothersome and not of their business, Choji and Sai are the types of guys who will give her silly advices that doesn’t help at all. 

“May I walk you home? Since my house is also this way?” he asked.

“Of course.” and they continued walking. “Why are you here? We had dinner later with the gang, right?”

“Ah yes. I know. I accompanied Iruka-sensei for the itinerary for the Academy school trip and we just finished. And then I saw you crying and muttering ‘stupid Neji, stupid me, stupid feelings’ in the street.” Shino answered.

“Oh, you heard that.” Tenten was embarrassed. “So, you know.”

“Well, I knew it during the war.” Shino said.

Tenten looked at him. “What? How did you know?”

“It’s because I saw you silently crying when Sakura was desperately healing Neji. He almost died there. You can’t look at him. And you’re muttering ‘I love you, Neji please don’t die’ away from him and the group. You know that I observe people with my bugs, right?” Shino answered.

Tenten remembered that time. That’s the worst time. He was pierced with two enormous wood-like things when the ten tails attacked. He was shielding Hinata who’s shielding Naruto. That was stupid but noble move. She was very scared because she saw the almost lifeless Neji in Naruto’s shoulders. Thankfully, there’s Sakura and Ino, desperately saving Neji, to the point Ino has no chakra left. She had her many thanks to Sakura who awakened her The Hundred Healings mark that time, which saved him. Her tears are threatening to fall again. Until now, she had the nightmares.

“May I asked what happened why you’re crying?” Shino politely asked.

“Hinata’s father set him up with a girl in their clan. The marriage interview is tonight and I’m the last one who knew it. Lee and Neji kept this a secret to me.” She can feel her tears in her cheek. “I’m angry but at the same time there’s this pain in my chest I don’t know what it is.”

“It’s because you’re in love with Neji. You’re heartbroken, Tenten.” Shino said it straight to the point. “Why don’t you say what you feel about him?”

“You know why, Shino. I’m too scared that these feelings would ruin our friendship.”

“Well, I can’t argue that there some risks. But I’m sure he noticed you somehow, after all these years.” Shino said.

“Nah, I’m sure he didn’t. Neji’s the type who likes girls who are beautiful, reserved, and kind. Just like his cousin, Hinata.” Said Tenten. “That’s waaaaaay opposite of me. I didn’t know how to do crochet or sew my tattered clothes. Most of all, I don’t cook. You know that I’m lucky that I met Hinata, Sakura, and Ino because they’re the ones who cooks for me?” she laughed after that. She’s very lucky that she met those girls. 

“I’m sure Neji sees the way we guys see you.” Shino had said.

She gave a confused look, “What do you mean by that?”

“Well, all the guys see you pretty, funny, strong, and independent. And we thought Neji somehow has felt something for you since you’re the closest girl friend that he ever had aside Hinata. We, the boys agreed on that. It’s because the girls in our group have their own relationships now, except you.” He explained.

“Did you guys making fun of me?” Tenten rolled her eyes. She can’t believe the boys are talking about her.

Shino smiled. “Of course not. As I said, we thought that somehow Neji has feelings for you after all these years, at least. But you said that he has that marriage interview tonight and I don’t know what to think about after that. I guess you have to take the risk. Maybe ask him personally.”

Her heart just ached again. Shino is right. She loves him for many years now. Maybe this the time to tell her feelings once and for all.

“What if he doesn’t feel the same way?” Tenten asked. “What if you thought wrong?”

“Then I guess you have the answer. You don’t have to hold back anymore.”

He answered just as they stopped at Tenten’s house. “You’re right, Shino. I have to tell him, at least.”

“You got to be ready though.” Shino had said.

“Thank you for that talk, and walking me home. See you later at Yakiniku Q, I guess.”

“Sure. You want to pick you up here?” he asked.

“As always!” she smiled.

“Tenten,” Shino paused and put his hands in her shoulders. “It will be alright. We have to let the feelings go sometimes.”

She’s holding back her tears again. “I know. Thank you for listening. Pick me up in an hour?”

“Of course. See you.” And Shino walked again.

She opened the door at her house and went straight to her room. She cried again for one last time. She had to let this feelings out. She has to settle these conflicted feelings.

“Once and for all.” she said, and went to take a bath.  
\--  
Neji saw it all. He’s worried at what Tenten thinks about his marriage interview so he secretly trailed her on way home until Shino saw her and walk her home. He’s always jealous of Shino, because besides him and Lee, he’s Tenten’s closest guy friend because they were neighbors and always walks her home. Stupid Lee, slipping that topic in front of her. Of all people, he wants Tenten to be the last person who doesn’t know about the interview. And now, she knows, he’s very worried.

Why am I worried about what Tenten thinks? It’s not that I love her or whatever. He thought.

He saw Shino’s hands on Tenten’s shoulders. Shino is their friend but the sight in front makes him furious. He walked away and went to his marriage interview.

\--

“Shino, Tenten, you’re finally here!” Uzumaki Naruto said happily. The whole gang is almost here, even Sasuke who is seated beside Haruno Sakura. “I thought you, Neji, and Lee are going together?”

Tenten observed that aside Neji, Lee is nowhere to be found. “Neji had an appointment and he said he’ll catch up. For Lee, I guess he was just late.” She answered. She and Shino sat beside Inuzuka Kiba. Just after they seated, Lee entered the restaurant.

“Oh, Tenten you’re here! I’ve been waiting at your house for 15 minutes! But one of your neighbors said that you’re gone with a man!” he exclaimed.

“But why?” she asked, confused. “Shino picked me up since our houses are close.”

“Neji said I have to pick you up at your house.” Lee answered confusingly. “That’s weird. He said that no matter what happens I have to pick you up first.”

“Neji nii-san said that?” asked Hyuga Hinata, who is beside Naruto.

“Hmmmm. Someone’s jealous.” said Yamanaka Ino quietly.

“Ino, shhhhhhh!” Sakura stopped her.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tenten asked Ino.

“Well, nothing. It’s just that you and Shino are suspiciously close for a while.”

“Ino, I said, SHHHHHHHH!” Sakura covered Ino’s mouth to shut her up. “Nevermind Ino, let’s just eat.”

“But seriously, are you and Shino together?” asked Sai. The whole group stared at them. Sakura just face palmed herself, Ino smiled, Akimichi Choji suddenly stopped eating.

“I will be the one who will answer that.” Shino said. “You know that we’re neighbors, and you also know that Tenten is my closest girl friend. But Tenten and I are not together, it’s because she–“

Tenten realized he will say that she likes Neji, he had to stop him. “Shino, don’t say it.” She said quietly. “I’m the one who will say it to him. It’s okay.”

“Are you going to say more?” asked Kiba, who is beside Tenten.

“Nah, that’s what he said. We’re friends.” She smiled.

The whole group was satisfied on their answers and continued to eat. They really have a good time. Everyone was happy. Tenten wants to have a good time too but she thinks about Neji. 

Maybe the girl is wife material after all. Besides, he’s the husband material, guys like him will tend to fall for him. And of course, I’m so out of that league, and still falls for him. I mean, as if right? Maybe he likes the girl already and he’s trying to know her better. You know what Tenten? Maybe he’s asking the girl to marry him already. Maybe I should chicken out and better not tell Neji what I feel. It’s better to leave the feelings unsettled, right? You know, ignorance is bliss? And look at the time, it has been two hours. I know he’s not coming. The thoughts were running on her mind to the point she needs a drink.

“Is it okay for you guys if we have a few drinks and go home late?” asked Naruto to everyone. “I asked Kakashi sensei if you all guys have missions set-up for tomorrow and he said that none of you have yet. I would like to announce to you guys that Hinata and I are already engaged yesterday, and we have to celebrate it with our friends.” He announced and the cheer goes.

Oh wow. I’m thinking about weddings and Naruto and Hinata are so perfect in timing. Great. I guess I’m right. Neji is next to wed. She thought.

“CONGRATLATIONS, YOU TWO!” Sakura and Ino screamed.

“Congratulations!” Tenten also cheered. She’s still happy for Naruto and Hinata, but her thoughts were still running. “Where’s the ring?” she distracted herself with that question.

Hinata showed her to everyone. It was a small and simple, but elegant diamond ring. The girls, Ino and Sakura wowed in amusement.

“That was so subtle.” Ino said.

“Yes. I see what you did there, Naruto.” Said Sakura.

Naruto smiled. “I know Hinata appreciates everything right? And I know she’s not the flashy type so I asked Neji and Sasuke for advice and this ring is what I came up. So thank you, Sasuke.” He turned up to his best friend.

“I didn’t know you have the taste for rings or jewelry, Sasuke.” Said Sai.

“Don’t start, Sai. Because someone will request a ring and you know who I am pertaining to.” He looked to the pouting Sakura.

Everyone laughed. “Hey! It’s not that I want you to ask to marry me but I just want that necklace we saw on the store when Neji came in and asked for a –“ 

“Sakura-chan!” Hinata stopped Sakura. Sakura realized what she said. Horrified, she looked to Tenten, luckily, she wasn’t listening because she’s already listening to Kiba, Shikamaru, and Lee’s banters. And that’s where Neji entered the restaurant. He wears a suit but without the tie. Everyone went silent.

“Finally, you’re here!” Shikamaru said. “What’s up with you?”

“I had an appointment with the clan.” Neji answered silently.

“How was it?” Hinata asked. Oh, so Hinata knew about the marriage interview. Tenten thought. Of course, it’s his cousin, she knows some things! That’s stupid thinking, Tenten.

”Things went well, Lady Hinata.” Neji smiled.

“That’s good to hear. Neji nii-san.” She also smiled. “Naruto announced our engagement already.”

Neji went where Hinata and Naruto were seated. He hugged Hinata and shaked Naruto’s hands. “Naruto, you better take care of Lady Hinata, if you don’t, I will personally kill you.”

Everyone laughed except Tenten. She’s so pissed at Neji now. That’s my line to you, Neji. If you almost died at the war, then I will kill you with feelings aside. She thought.

Naruto placed his hand at the back of his neck. “You know that I’ll never hurt Hinata right?” Hinata smiled and took Naruto’s hand. Naruto kissed Hinata’s forehead. Almost everyone cheered.

Ugh, they’re so sweet. I want to vomit. Tenten thought,

“Take a seat now, Neji.” Lee said. “Time to have a good time. Let’s have some drinks.”

He smiled at sat beside Lee. “Tenten, did Lee pick you up at your house?”

“I didn’t know that Lee went to my house!” Tenten said. “So Shino and I went together since our houses are close.”

“I see. We just want to-“

“Nah, forget it, Neji. I can take care of myself. You guys don’t have to pick me up at my house.” Said Tenten. “Well, if you and Lee will sent me dumplings that would be cool.” She joked.

“Okay, tomorrow, I will buy dumplings for you.” Lee smiled. Neji agreed.

“That’s my boys.” She smiled at them but deep inside she’s hurt. She started to drink the sake in front of her.

The night for Tenten that night was too slow. It’s not too late in the evening yet but every time he looks at Neji, the time stops. Her heart aches, tears threatening to fall. So she’s drinking every sake that she sees, it helps to forget the feelings she have for the man.

“Why is that you’re so proper though?” she asked him when Lee remembers their last interrogation on the prisoner in their Land of the Wind mission. Lee and I looked like we’re the bad interrogators and we’re supposed to be like that!” she laughed.

“Well, he’s still a kid.” Neji answered silently.

“Ah, yes, and that’s kinda annoying. It suits you.” Tenten said sarcastically as she emptied her cup of sake.

You should take it as a compliment  
That I got drunk and made fun of the way you talk

Shino suddenly held her arm, but not too obvious to the group. “Tenten, what are you doing?” there’s a worried tone on his voice.

“What?” she answered the question with another question. “What did I say?”

“How many bottles of sake did you drink?” Shino asked her quietly.

“I don’t know. Two bottles, I guess?” she answered.

“I thought you’re going to say what you feel to Neji? You’re being harsh to him suddenly.” Shino asked her again.

“He wouldn’t mind what I said earlier, because it’s true and he can’t argue with me. She snarled. “And about that I will say my feelings for him, I guess I’ll chicken out.” she laughed at her miserable situation.

“Are you going to say what now, Tenten?” Kiba suddenly eavesdropped their conversation.

The whole group currently eyed Tenten and Shino, again. She laughed and said “Nothing, Kiba. We’re discussing diversionary tactics. Go on with your drinks, people.”

“A what now?” Shino asked. 

“What? I don’t know what to tell!” she laughed again, it’s the alcohol that makes her laugh at the moment.

“You’re sloppy. Stop drinking now, Tenten. I might get killed by Guy sensei, or Lee, or Neji if you don’t stop.”

“Nah, I can do what I want. They’re not my boyfriends to stop me.” She said and take another cup of sake.

“Shino is right, Tenten, I think you’re getting pretty drunk right now.” Lee said in a worry.

She looked into Lee. “Don’t worry about me, Lee. I’m really okay.”

She is not really drunk, she realized that alcohol makes her say the things she wanted to say. She’s also angry, Neji didn’t even think to check on her. Thankfully, she has still in her right mind so she decided to keep quiet and stop drinking for the rest of the night.

But her thoughts are so noisy, she’s took her cup, pour the sake and drink it slowly.

You should know the consequence  
Of your magnetic field being a little too strong

She looked into Neji again. He’s talking to Shikamaru and Lee. She’s staring at his eyes. I don’t know why I said before that his eyes are weird. He didn’t say anything after that. But I realize his eyes are beautiful. She thought. Is that the reason he will never like me?

She stared at his hair. Look at his hair. It’s ridiculously long, he looks like a girl. But I also want to run my fingers on his hair when I kiss him… WAIT STOP THAT TENTEN. She subtly shook her head.

She stared at his hands. I’m always the one who initiates holding his hands during missions and trainings but I he never held my hand first. I want him to hold my hand. No, he will never do it. He’s not the affectionate type.

She stared at his lips. I like the way he smiles. I also would like the way those lips will be close to mine… OKAY TENTEN STOP DREAMING IT’S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN.

Tenten left an exasperated sigh as she emptied her cup of sake.

And I got a boyfriend, he’s older than us  
He’s in the club doing, I don’t know what  
You’re so cool, it makes me hate you so much

“That’s a long sigh, Tenten.” Kiba suddenly said. “You alright?”

She gotten braver somehow, she usually say things to Neji, Lee, and Shino about her thoughts but since she can’t talk about it to Neji because he is obviously involved, and Lee, who obviously push Neji to her which she thinks inappropriate.

“Say Kiba, did you have feelings on someone? And think that somehow there’s a chance that she liked you too?” 

Kiba laughed nervously. “Why you suddenly asked that? Are you drunk?”

“Just answer the question, Kiba.”

He didn’t answer for a moment. “Well, yes. But that was long ago. I have a tiny crush on Sakura before. And then I had a crush on you after we saved Hinata when she was kidnapped when Konoha was attacked in Chunin Exams.”

She can’t believe what she’s hearing. “Me? Why?”

Kiba laughed. “It was a long time ago, Tenten. We were so awesome there, but I realized also that you have feelings on Neji when you insist that you have to go with him to save Hinata. It lasted for few months, though.”

“That was long. I’m sorry Kiba, I didn’t know.” She said, but she suddenly got shocked that Kiba also knew. “Wait, how did you know about Neji?” she silently asked. 

“It’s obvious, Tenten. Or that’s me and Shino thought. Don’t worry, Shino and I are rooting for you.” Kiba winked.

“And I thought if I ask advice from you, you will laugh at me and tell this to him.” Tenten smiled.

“Sai and Naruto definitely will.” Laughed Kiba.

Tenten looked again at Neji. He’s smiling, he’s talking now to Sasuke who went to their area who is smiling too. These two rarely talk to each other but they’re smiling, she hears Neji’s laugh. Now, he’s laughing? 

“But seriously, Tenten.” Shino said to her. “What are you going to do?”

Whiskey on ice, Sunset and Vine  
You’ve ruined my life but not being mine

She’s absolutely don’t know what to do. Normally, she would just ignore what she feels because they’re friends, and somehow she’s happy because as long as Neji didn’t get married, because she thought that she’s sure that he’s hers. But now, after he said that he had that marriage interview, she’s unsure anymore.

“I guess, some things are better left unsaid.” She answered.

After that she tries not to think nor look at Neji anymore. As she drank so much sake and other alcoholic beverages that she sees on the table, she started to feel sleepy and dizzy. She became silent that almost everyone noticed her already.

“Tenten, are you alright?” Shikamaru asked.

She put her head on Kiba’s shoulders. “Uhm yeaaaah, it’s just that my head is spinning.”

“How many bottles did she drank, Kiba?” Ino asked.

“I don’t know!” he panicked. “She just became silent when she asked me about-“

“Kiba!” Shino raised his tone. 

“What?” he looked at Shino. He widened his eyes, he remembered not to tell everyone about what they talked about.

“She asked you about what?” this time, Neji asked Kiba.

“Nothing, really. She doesn’t feel so well these days, maybe she just needs a drink.” He answered.

Tenten lifted up her head. “Just let me take a rest and I will go home after I became sober. Sorry I worried you guys. I may ruin your night, Hinata, Naruto.”

“It’s alright, Tenten. Just always take care of yourself and don’t drink too much.” Naruto said.

“Should I take you home?” Shino asked.

“Yes, of course. Thanks, Shino. I know I can count on you.” Tenten answered and he put her head to Shino.

“Okay, just rest for a while. Let me know if we can go home.”

\--

That’s the part where Neji made his blood boil. Of all people, why him? Why didn’t she asked him like she always does when she want him to be her sparring partner? Like when she was always asking if she could be the one who will spot his blind-spot? Like when she’s always asking for his hand reaching when they’re hiking mountains as part of their training?

Am I just a sparring partner to you? He thought.

Neji looked at Tenten, her head was on Shino’s shoulders and her eyes were closed peacefully. He always jealous on how she sleeps, very peaceful, like she had no problems in this world. 

You’re so gorgeous  
I can’t say anything to your face  
‘Cause look at your face

“Lee, can you switch places with me for a while?” Neji asked his friend. “I have to talk to Shino. Just a few minutes.”

“Oh sure, why not?” Lee smiled and they switched places.

“Shino, I have to ask something.” He silently asked this to the man with the glasses.

“Anything, Neji.” Shino answered. Tenten is still on his shoulders, dozing off silently.

“Are you and Tenten together?”

Shino smiled. He didn’t even flinched at the question.

“What are you smiling at?”

“It’s funny, how are you guys pining at each other.”

Neji is confused. “What?”

“You know what? Take Tenten home instead of me. Switch places with me.” He lifted up Tenten’s head and they carefully changed seats. Tenten’s head is now on Neji’s shoulders.

And I’m so furious  
At you for making me feel this way  
But, what I can say?  
You’re gorgeous

Neji smiled at Tenten’s peaceful face. He tries to hold her hand. But someone will see, he’d better not to. While she dozed off, he continued to talk to Lee and Shino about their missions.

Tenten suddenly smelled clean and fresh. Wait a second, Shino’s is more of an earthy smell. She suddenly lift her head up again and looked beside her, makes her head spin again.

“Hi.” Neji only had said.

She is so confused, she furrowed her brows. “Why are you in Shino’s seat?”

Neji don’t know what to say. “Uh… we switched seats.”

“I see, but again, why?”

“Because, I asked him to. And I wanted to talk-”

“Man, not tonight. If you’re going to scold me because I drank too much today, it’s not your business anymore. ” She interrupted. She turned into Kiba and Choji. Talking to Neji is the last thing she wanted to do tonight. She can’t even look at him directly. He wouldn’t mind what I said anyway, he was always saying that Lee and I he tends to keep his life private, so I better say that because my life is not his concern. She thought. She looked to him again, and he began to talk with Lee and Shino. 

You should take it as a compliment  
That I’m talking to everyone here but you

“Hey, Neji’s beside you now, why are you not talking to him?” Kiba silently asked so Neji couldn’t hear.

“Don’t ever start, Kiba.” She put her hand on her head. “My head maybe still spinning, maybe I’m sober but I can still think straight. I’m not talking to him right now. And I said I’ll won’t bring that up.”

“But Tenten, are you sure that you’ll let this go?” he asked. “I guess, it’s me and the alcohol talking. Is this what makes you happy?”

“It’s not about my happiness. It’s his.” Tenten sigh. “Thank you Kiba, I have to be cool about it.”

“Okay, so if you’re giving him up, we should date.” Kiba has said. “Since there’s no hindrance between you and me anymore.”

She furrowed her brow again. “Kiba! Don’t say that!” she pouted.

“If you don’t want me to get serious, you better talk about what you feel.” He laughed. “He’s just beside you, for goodness sake!”

Tenten looked at her side. Neji is drinking quietly while listening to Lee, and he suddenly looked at her. They were looking at each other for a good few seconds, and she broke the eye contact.

You should think about the consequence  
Of you touching my hand in the darkened room

She suddenly got that spark. Someone is holding her hand, it was Neji, he intertwined his fingers with hers.

“Hey Neji-“

“Are you mad at me, Tenten?” he asked.

“I’m not mad but don’t hold my hand, someone will see-“ She’s trying to remove his hand but he’s too strong for her. Normally, she’s winning at arm wrestling with but this time, she became too weak for some reason.

“You’re not talking to me the whole night. Why is that?”

“I did talk to you! What are we doing now, then?”

“You’re snapping at me, Tenten. That’s not a real conversation. You’re mad at me. Is this about the marriage interview?”

There we go again. She thought. “Why would I be mad at you because of that? It’s your life, and you said it to us before, we have no business to your matters.” she can’t look at him now. She can feel her tears fell, she wiped her eyes quickly so Neji won’t see it.

But he’d see it. “Yes, but this time it involves you.” He said.

She looked at him, confused. “Huh?”

Neji suddenly kissed her hand, she became flustered. What is happening? Did Neji just kissed my hand?

“We have to take a walk.” Neji said and he turned to Naruto. “Naruto, Lady Hinata, I have to walk Tenten in her home. She can’t walk by herself anymore.”

“No, I still can walk!” she raised her tone slightly. “And you’re not going with me, I can go home by myself.”

“You can’t go home alone, Tenten. You’re a girl, and it’s the middle of the night.” Naruto said. “Neji is right.

“But I’m a Jonin, Naruto! If you’re thinking to those bad guys who’ll harass me, you know that I can take them!” she’s raising her voice again.

“Please, we just want to make sure you’re safe.” Hinata said. “Neji nii-san, please take care of Tenten.”

Neji is still holding her hand. “Thank you everyone for this night. Congratulations again, Naruto, Lady Hinata.” He smiled. “We better get going.”

“Hey Neji! No sidetrips, okay?” Kiba suddenly shouted, everyone laughed.

Neji just smiled. He and Tenten walked out of Yakiniku Q and started walking.

If you’ve a girlfriend, I’m jealous of her  
But if you’re single, that’s honestly worse  
‘Cause you’re gorgeous it actually hurts

She walking with Neji, never letting go on her hand. He’s quiet for some time, he occasionally kisses her hand, which makes her flustered.

“Why are you doing this?” Tenten asked. “Please let go of my hand.”

“We’ve been friends and teammates since we’re 12, Tenten. I never had such peaceful walks with you because of Lee and Guy sensei around. I’m taking this chance.” He kissed her hand again.

Please don’t give me hope. Her tears are falling. She angrily wipe them away.

“Don’t kiss my hand, Neji. Someone will see. Especially the people from your clan.”

“It’s going to be alright.” And he kissed her hand once more. “We will talk when we’re at your home. Let me enjoy this moment.”

She said nothing. Is this even real? She looked at him. His face was so calm, she rarely saw that expression but when she does, she falls in love with him. Neji looked at her and smiled. 

They came to a stop when they reached her house. Neji let go of her hand to unlock the door.

“May I come in to your house?” he asked calmly.

“Of course. You always come here with Lee.” She casually answered.

Neji entered her house. “I always admire your house.”

She raised her brow. “Why? It’s always messy. Yours is always clean.” She said. Her scrolls and books are laying on her coffee table, her ninja tools are messily placed in one corner.

“But at least it’s free.” He muttered.

“What did you say? I didn’t catch it.” Said Tenten, who was in their kitchen. Neji followed suit.

“You can sit down, Neji. What do you want to subside your hangover? Tea? Coffee?” she asked while preparing. Neji hugged her from behind. Tenten was very shocked.

“Hey! What are you doing?” she exclaimed. “Let go, Neji!” she trying to let herself go but the firm grip of his arms to her waist was strong. “Oh my goodness, you are so strong, I can’t move!”

He buried his face on her neck, Tenten was so nervous of about what’s going to happen. “Are you drunk? Let me go please, NejI!” she’s freaking out.

He let go and turned her around. He tucked the strands of her hair on her hair then he placed his hands on her cheek.

“You know that I’m a mild drinker. Tonight, I didn’t need to be drunk to say what I’m about to say to you.”

She looked at his eyes. It’s freakishly white and beautiful, and he’s right, judging from his eyes, he did definitely didn’t drink any alcohol.

Ocean blue eyes, looking in mine  
I feel like I might sink and drown and die

“Why are you looking at me like that? What’s with this? You’re being cuddly and cute it’s freaking me out. Friends don’t do that.”

“Did you say that I’m cute?” he smirked. The put his arms in her waist.

She can feel her cheeks went red. “You’re dodging the question!”

He laughed. “You’re cute when you’re blushing.” He kissed her on her forehead. “Is it obvious, Tenten? I want us to be more than friends. Because I’m falling in love with you.”

Her head is spinning on what Neji said. She can’t believe it. Is she in a genjutsu? In an Infinite Tsukoyomi? She’s lost for words. She remembered when she asked Hinata how she felt when Naruto confessed his love to her. This must be the feeling.

“Of all the girls throwing themselves at you, why me?” she asked. “Clearly, I’m not girlfriend worthy.” Her tears are coming to fall again. She cried so many times today, the exhaustion from crying starts to build up. “They can take care of you.”

“But for me, you are. I don’t want them to be taken care of, I want to take care of you. I don’t care if you can’t cook or can’t knit a scarf or whatever. I love you just the way you are.” These words makes Tenten’s tears fall.

“Don’t say that! You’re just used of me hanging around. Someday you’ll find better. It will pass.” Tenten said. 

Neji hugged her. “You’re very stubborn, Tenten. Yes, I’m used to you hanging around and I want to keep it that way. I like those morning trainings with you, those missions, the way you’re holding my hand, the way we’re teaming up against Lee and Guy-sensei about their craziness, the way you cried for me when I thought I was about to die. You’re the reason why I’m alive, the reason why I want to be alive. I saw myself before as a caged bird, because the conflict of our clan before. Resented the people close to me, especially my cousins, Hinata and Hanabi. Then you became my teammate, I’m jealous of you because you’re reckless, brave, and strong as a woman. I was holding back myself then. Then we met our friends, Naruto and the others. You were so carefree when you’re with them. And I want to be like you, no, I want to be with you. Not as a friend, or teammate. But as a boyfriend.”

Tenten looked at Neji while he’s hugging her and smiled. He was always calm, peaceful, and genuine. This must be the freedom he wants. Her head is still in the clouds. Is this for real? Her tears continues to fall. Neji wiped her eyes.

“Say you love me too, Tenten. And I’m yours.”

“But you said that you had that marriage interview?” she suddenly asked.

“Oh, about that?” Neji answered casually. “I didn’t say that it was a marriage interview. Yes, Lord Hiashi did set me up with a lady in our clan. But I refused it weeks ago. The appointment is for the elders to choose you as my marriage candidate.”

Tenten held her mouth in shock. “WHAT DID YOU SAY?” she raised her tone.

“You are my everything now, Tenten. You are gorgeous, inside and out. I want to marry you, not now, but someday. This is to prove you that I’m serious, and I have no plans of letting you go.” Neji said.

She’s really lost for words.

“I really don’t know what to say.” Tenten said. “I don’t know if I’m dreaming or is it just the alcohol spinning to my mind.”

“You’re sober, Tenten. And you’re not dreaming.” Neji smiled. “I want to know if you love me too.”

“I love you too, Neji. I really really do love you.” She bravely said.

“Good. Because I want to do this for a very long time.” He smirked and he touched her lips to his. It was feverish, passionate and intense. Tenten kissed him back. It was a bliss, she put her arms around him. She dreamed about this for a while and she still can’t believe that Hyuga Neji, the love of her life, is kissing him back. They stopped to catch their breath.

“So, this is it. We’re official?” Neji asked.

Tenten smiled. “Yes. We are.” And she kissed his lips quickly.

“Okay, so what are we going to do as a first night as a couple?” he asked.

“Hmmmmm. Late night talks? Sleeping? Watching the sunrise later?” she suggested.

“Sleeping? What do you mean, sleeping?” he smirked again.

“Hey! That’s not what I meant!” Tenten pouted.

“I know, I’m just messing with you. I know you’re not into that yet.” Neji kissed her and wrapped his arms around her.

“Finally, I’m free.”


End file.
